never too late
by bbqsaucelover
Summary: this is a few months later. fang has come back and the flock is safe again. but a new scientist has risen  and created new and better Erasers. Somehow,Nudge is needed for thier completion. throguh this, Iggy learns that he really loves Nudge, not Ella.
1. Chapter 1

I tilted my face up to the warm sun and closed my eyes, a content smile on my face. Everything was right in my life for once. Fang had come back and we were one big happy family again. Adding to that, we (meaning the flock) were visiting Dr. Martinez, Max's mom, and her daughter, Ella. They were two of the best people the flock had ever met.

"Hey, Nudge. What are you doing up so early?" Iggy asked from behind me.

I turned and smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. His hair looked like it had been put into an electrical socket and there were bags under his eyes. He couldn't stop yawning and I marveled at how cute he looked in his Snoopy pajamas.

"Eh. I couldn't sleep." I said.

Iggy frowned thoughtfully. "Me neither. I'm surprised, you know. I thought that with Fang back and being safe and all, I could finally get a good night's sleep. Guess I thought wrong."

"Yeah. Same here. I keep thinking that something's bad going to happen. I don't know if I'm paranoid or what."

Iggy nodded. "Ok. Enough depressing talk. You want some eggs? I better get breakfast started. Everyone's bound to wake up soon."

"Ok. Ella's dressing, last time I checked." I lowered my voice to a whisper instinctively. "If you want to impress her, you better not make the yolk runny. She hates eggs with runny yolks."

He shot me a glare and it took all my willpower not to burst out laughing. "I'm not trying to impress Ella!"

"Sure. That explains why-"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence. I dove to the ground as the window shattered and Erasers came piling in, their mouths foaming, eyes hungrily searching for their prey. Us. I quickly got to my feet and squatted down defensively, fists out, ready to let fly. The first Eraser that came at me stumbled back as I loosed a roundhouse kick at his head. It didn't do half the damage I thought it would. I'm strong, but the Erasers outweighed me by almost 200 pounds. I'm talking 200 pounds of pure muscle here. He roared in fury punched me in the stomach, driving all the air out of my lungs.

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled.

He grabbed a lamp and smashed it over the Eraser's head so hard that the lamp broke in half. The Eraser staggered and did a face-plant on the ground, but all that Iggy did was infuriate him more. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Ella burst into the room, her face pale with fear. Max was right behind her with Fang, Angel, and Gazzy close behind.

The other Erasers started for her and the others, murder in their eyes. Max brought her knee up and smashed one Eraser in the crotch. I was about to cheer when the Eraser I had been fighting got up and closed a hand around my throat. I chocked and clawed at him but it had no effect. He grinned maliciously at me and turned, getting ready to jump out the window.

"Max!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Max and Iggy ran for me at the same time, but they were too late. The Eraser jumped and hit the ground running. Max stopped in her tracks but Iggy leaped out the window with a savage look on his face and followed us. The Eraser sped up and got to the edge of the cliff. Without breaking his stride, he tossed me over the edge and followed a half second later.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Iggy yelling my name as he pulled something out of his pocket that looked strikingly similar to my makeup case. Probably one of his makeshift bombs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. It's me again ****. This chapters going to be short and I'm thinking of switching back and forth from Nudge's and Iggy's POV. I'm having some major writing block so if you can read and review that'll be great and appreciated! Thanks and enjoy! **

I groaned and opened my eyes, squinting against the bright light in front of me. My first thought was: "Joy. I'm dead. This must be the light at the end of the tunnel. I get to meet God now. Well, at least I'm safe from Erasers, but I'll sure miss the flock. I didn't even get to say good-bye."

A wave of pain tore through my stomach and I curled into a ball, hearing myself whimper pathetically. On second thought, I think I'm still alive. Death can't hurt this bad.

Someone jabbed my side and, despite myself, I cried out in pain.

"Don't you dare mess up the test subject, Ash. We need it in perfectly good shape to dissect." A voice boomed angrily.

"Oh, come on. Can't I have a little fun? Jeb's not going to be here for another few minutes." A second voice replied.

Jeb. I bolted up and bumped my head against the lightbulb that was hanging above me on a forlorn-looking string. So that was the light I was seeing. I have to say, I was a little disappointed.

My heart sank to my stomach as I glanced around the room I was in. I was sitting on a surgeon's table. The walls of the room were white and filled with paintings of flowers. A sink was on my left and I was surrounded with equipment that either had razors, sharp edges, or both. A sanitized smell reached my nose and I shivered. I knew exactly where I was now. I was at the School.

Two scientists in white lab coats stood on either side of me. One was fat and short, with a balding head and wire-rimmed glasses that magnified his blue eyes. The other was tall and wiry. He had a mop of black hair that was unkempt and small green eyes. His face was pinched in a way that resembled a ferret's. I figured he had been the one who had poked me, since ferret-faced guys usually have trouble keeping their hands to themselves. It's just a theory.

The tall man peered at me and waved a hand in front of my face. The bald man frowned and slapped his hand away, then leaned down and stared into my face. His breath smelled like onions and I held my breath, starring back at him in disgust. Slowly, he reached out and stroked my hair, then my face. I cringed and resisted the urge to sock him in the nose. I could handle this. I have been in more dangerous situations than this. All I had to do was wait until they left, then make a run for it. Yeah. Good plan.

I tore my eyes away from the bald man and glanced carefully around the room. There was an air vent on the ceiling, the only escape route. I have learned from experience that air vents were bad news, but hey, in despite time you do what you got to do. Now all I had to do was wait for the right moment to make a break for it.

"Ok. Ash, get the needle. We're going to do some blood tests on her before Jeb gets here." The bald man said to the tall one.

The tall one nodded and walked to the sink. Once his back was turned, I punched the bald man in the nose and leapt up, snapping out my wings. Ok, freedom. Here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So I got out of writer's block. Hooray for me! This is from Iggy's POV, just to let ya'll know. Reviews are definitely welcome, as long as they are worded nicely! Thanks and enjoy the story of the couple we don't see very often….NUDGE AND IGGY! **

I felt the cold morning wind blow through the window and seep into my limbs, but I didn't care. I continued to pace around the room, scolding myself for being so weak. I had spent months building that bomb to prepare for something like this. Months! Now Nudge was gone, kidnapped by an Eraser who was taking her to God knows where right now. What had I done? Chucked the bomb off the cliff a couple of feet from where the Eraser had jumped! Idiot! All that hard work gone to waste!

"Iggy. Stop pacing. It's not going to accomplish anything. Would you like some breakfast?" Max asked, her voice coming from the direction of the couch.

I stopped pacing and turned toward her with a snarl on my face. "Nudge has been kidnapped, and all you can think about is food?"

"I'm just saying that pacing is not going to help Nudge. Besides, we have no idea where the Eraser took her. She could be anywhere. The best thing to do is sit down and think before we spring into action."

Max sounded calm. Laid back. I thought back to the time Angel was kidnapped by an Eraser. Max had acted like a madwoman and she had practically thrown us out the window the day we overslept in the middle of the rescue mission. Now she was acting like we had all the time in the world to rescue Nudge when scientists could be dissecting her right now.

"The scientists could be dissecting her right now, and you're acting like we have all the time in the world to rescue her." I said quietly, trying to keep my voice steady and calm.

"Iggy-"

"When Angel was kidnapped you didn't act like this."

Max sighed. "Look. Iggy. We have been living peacefully for a couple of months already. Maybe we should keep it that way."

"So you're saying don't rescue Nudge."

"I'm afraid so."

I couldn't believe my ears. I have never noticed how selfish Max was before. Give her some cookies plus a great family and: boom. She turns into Mrs. Lazy-Pants who doesn't want to rescue one of the members of her own flock.

"Fine. I'll rescue her myself then." I growled.

"You can't see and you're going to freeze in those pajamas." Max protested.

"I. Don't. Care."

"Iggy. You know Max is right. You're not thinking this through." Fang added, an edge in his voice.

"I'm still going. You can't stop me."

"Iggy. Be safe, ok. Please." Angel said, her voice tearful.

"Take me with you!" Gazzy wailed.

"Iggy. I believe you can save Nudge. Go for it." Ella said, her voice wavering.

"What? You actually want him to go? What's wrong with ya'll?" Max yelled.

"Max-" Fang started.

"Iggy. I have a way for you to gain your eyesight back." Dr. Martinez's voice said quietly on my right. I felt her take my arm and lead me away to her office. Stunned, I followed.


	4. authors note

**Hey, guys. Thanks for the reviews, but I've decided to discontinue the story. I'm sorry, but I have terrible writer's block and I don't know what's going to happen next. Bad planning on my part. I have so much homework, essays, and other stuff to do (and I'm really bad at multi-tasking) so I can only do one story at a time. I'm doing another story, In Pieces (feel free to check it out if you liked this one. It's kind of similiar in a way. Or is it just me? Hmmm…) and if I may say so myself I think it's turning out pretty well. So no hard feelings. I will continue this story if I get any good suggestions. If you've enjoyed it so far, feel free to email or private message me with your suggestions. Thanks for wasting 5 minutes of your time reading this and my story (stories). I greatly appreciate all the support and I just want all the people that reviewed to know that I love you! (No. Not in that way. But still in a good way.) **

**Sincerely, **

**Me (bbqsaucelover) **


End file.
